Fighting Hurts In Different Ways
by neon maverick
Summary: Zack and Cody fight one day, and then something happens to one of the twins. Which twin is it? How will the other twin react?
1. Fighting can hurt

Fighting hurts in different ways

Zack and Cody fight one day, and then something happens to one of the twins. Which twin is it? How will the other twin react?

"Why did you have to do that, Zack? Why? You know and I know that I'm low on the social ladder as it is!"

"So a joke got out of hand, and anyway, I said sorry, didn't I?"

"But you didn't mean it! I saw you! You were laughing along with everyone else!"

"Boohoo, how bad of me! Let's smack my hand!"

Zack pretended to smack his hand sarcastically. The two were on the way back from school, and they were fighting because Zack had stuffed Blankie in Cody's backpack before school, and then showed everyone it when Cody got out his textbook in math class. Drew and his gang were in that class too. It had got round the whole school before math had even finished.

"Screw you" Cody whispered.

"What?"

"SCREW YOU!"

Zack looked hurt for a second, but that didn't last for long. He stopped to turn around and look at Cody, who had stopped as well.

"You know what? I don't care! Coz' I wish you weren't my brother! I wish you weren't my _twin_! I HATE YOU! You're no brother of mine!"

Cody stared at Zack for a few seconds before running in front of him a few paces and slowing down. He had silent tears running down his cheeks. _Zack hated him…Zack hated him…Zack hated him…_

"Cody!"

Cody turned around to see his brother being held by some guy with a gun. The guy pointed the gun at Zack's head.

"Hand over ya money, or his brains are blown out!"

"Look, just don't shoot him, please! I'll give you money. Just don't shoot Zack, don't shoot my brother"

Zack looked confused, before realising his brother didn't hate him. He closed his eyes. _Cody didn't hate him…Cody didn't hate him…Cody didn't hate him…_

BANG!

Zack expected to feel pain, but he didn't feel anything. Except emptiness. Like half of him was dying. He opened his eyes. The guy ran off. He looked in front of him. There was his brother. His twin. His other half. Lying on the pavement, face down, with a little hole in his back. There was blood trickling out of it. Zack ran over and turned Cody over. He shook him.

"Cody? Cody? Come on, please. I didn't mean what I said. Please?"

As Zack frantically begged, he was checking for a pulse. Thankfully, he found one. Faint, but still there.

"Hang on, baby bro. I'm getting help. Just stay alive. For me"

Zack ran to the nearest payphone, and dialled 911. When someone picked up, he immediately told them what happened and where they were. He slammed the phone down and ran back to his brother.

He knelt down beside his brother and pulled his head on to his lap. The ambulance pulled up a few minutes later. They took Cody away from a reluctant Zack. They asked him if he wanted to come with them, but he asked if he could go to his mom first. They said yes. He ran to the Tipton, tears flaring behind him, and tried to get to the restaurant, where his mom was, but the guys outside wouldn't let him. He ran to Maddie, who immediately asked what was wrong. He told her what happened and she grabbed his hand and ran them both over to the restaurant. She told the guys what happened and they let her in, but not Zack.

"Sorry, it's over 15's only, and you're only 13. We can't let you in"

Maddie dashed over to the stage and told Carey to go to the hospital with Zack because Cody had been shot. Carey ran off stage and followed Maddie, only to be greeted a pacing Zack. She pulled him into a warm embrace, before asking what hospital Cody was at. He told her and she drove them over there.

When they got there, Zack jumped out the car and ran inside the hospital. He went straight for the reception desk. He tried to keep his cool.

"Excuse me, could you tell me where Cody Martin is, please?"

The receptionist started scanned her computer screen while mumbling Cody's name. Zack was getting impatient.

"Aha! Cody Martin. Room 184. 5th Floor"

"Thank you"

Just as Zack bolted over to the stairs, Carey and Maddie hurried in.

"Excuse me, could you tell me where Cody Martin is, please?"

"A little boy just came over, asking for Cody. I don't suppose you'd know him, would you?"

"Yes, he's my son"

"Oh, well, he just went to Room 184"

"Thank you"

Carey went over to the elevator and pressed 5th floor. The elevator came in a matter of seconds. She and Maddie jumped in and then waited for it to go to their destination.


	2. I wish

Zack's POV

I sat next to Cody, telling him how much I loved him and such.

'Please wake up, buddy, I need you'

Suddenly, a small voice came from the hospital bed. Unmistakably my brother's voice.

'I need you too, Zack'

I looked down at my baby brother. He smiled at me. I smiled back. I put my hand on Cody's cheek. He turned his head to the side and bit me.

'Oww! That hurts, you know?' I said, drawing my hand back.

'I know'

I smiled at him again. But he didn't smile back. Instead, he started to heave and his face twisted into shapes of pain and agony. The machine hooked up to him was going crazy.

'Cody? What is it? What's happening, buddy?' I asked frantically.

'Hurts' Cody managed to inform me through his choked gasps. I ran outside just to see Mom and Maddie walking quickly along the hallway.

'Mom! Maddie!'

'Zack!' Mom started to slow down, thinking that nothing was wrong, but then saw I was breathing heavily and **WORRY** was practically stamped across my forehead. She sped up again. When she got to me, she held me in her arms. Mom didn't notice when Maddie quietly looked into my twin's room, see what was happening, and rush off to find doctors. I silently thanked her.

'Mom? Cody…he…is, like, I don't know, he is just…I think he might be having a seizure. Mom?'

Mom pushed me away from her and walked into Cody's room. I know she didn't mean any harm, but it still hurt. After all, it was my fault he got shot. Was it? I don't know. And if Maddie doesn't hurry up, I'm never gonna know. Hurry up, Maddie! As if on cue, Maddie dashed over with around a million doctors and nurses following. She stopped in front of me while the medical team ran into Cody's room and swarmed round his bed, and in the process, knocking Mom right out the room. She started to cry and Maddie wrapped her arms round her. I peered fearfully through the window of Cody's hospital room. I jumped every time the defibrillator lifted my little brother right off the bed. And every time that happened, I made a wish. They were all the same.

_I wish that Cody won't die… I wish that Cody won't die… I wish that Cody won't die…_


	3. Love you, brother

'Zack?'

'Huh?'

'They found the guy. The man who shot your brother.' Maddie placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Zack pulled away and went over to the door of Cody's room. He'd been stabilised and was now sleeping peacefully. Zack looked through the window on the door. Cody was just lying there still and unblemished. He didn't deserve any of this.

'He doesn't deserve this, Maddie. If anything, _I _should be the one there. _I _should have been the one who was shot. _I _should have, not him. Anyone but him. Anyone…'

Maddie smiled sympathetically and walked away. Zack opened the door and reluctantly walked towards the bed.

'Hey Buddy. I just…wanted to say…I'm sorry and that I _do _love you and I didn't mean it when I said that I hated you. I'll be here when you wake up, I promise. Please forgive me.'

Zack reached out and stroked Cody's long blonde hair. He twiddled it for a bit. He knew it probably looked stupid but he felt closer if he was touching him. He laid down next to Cody and fell asleep almost instantly.

CZCZCZCZ

Cody stirred and opened his eyes. Zack woke up and jumped off the bed.

'C-Co-Cody?'

'Who else would it be?' Cody whispered.

'The doctor said t-that you probably wo-wouldn't make it, though.' Zack stuttered.

'Well, I guess I had different plans.'

Zack backed away and slid down the wall crying. Cody gave him a confused look and tried to get out of bed, but the IV kept him back.

'What's the matter?' Cody asked his brother.

'This is all my fault.' Zack said through his tears.

'What, me waking up?' Cody said.

'No. You getting shot. It was my fault. You were the one that was going to hand over your money to that guy. And then you got shot. It's all my fault.'

'No it isn't, Zack. You were mad. I don't mind. I'm alive, aren't I?'

Zack didn't do anything. Cody sighed and leaned back in bed.

'I love you.' He whispered so quietly that Zack almost didn't hear him. He looked up. Cody had his eyes closed and Zack almost panicked but then he saw his chest rising and falling ever so slightly. Zack smiled. He got up and walked out the door, looking at Cody on the way.

'I love you too, Cody.'

CZCZCZCZ

_1 hour later…_

Zack sat next to his mother in the waiting room. Doctors buzzed in and out as Zack stared into the wall, wondering why he didn't get shot, why his brother?

'Code Blue, Code Blue!' Zack's head shot up at the sound of this.

'What? What's a Code Blue? Tell me what the hell a Code Blue is!' Zack yelled at the doctors.

'Sorry, son. We can't tell you!' The doctor said, running off to Cody's room.

'You can tell me! Hello! Why can't you tell his fricking mother?!' Carey screamed.

_In Cody's room…_

'Charge to 250, and clear!' The defibrillator lifted the lifeless boy off the bed.

'Charge to 360, clear!'

'No pulse.' A doctor said.

'Time of death, 18:23.' Said another, looking at his watch.

Zack burst into the room. 'What's happening?!'

'Sorry, son. Your brother's dead.'

Zack broke down in tears on the floor. 'No, no, no.'

The doctors left the crying boy on the floor, as they knew he needed time alone. Zack crawled over to Cody's bedside.

'Wake up, Cody. Please wake up. Show them you aren't dead. Cody!' Zack screamed at his brother.

'Cody…'

* * *

_I am soooooooo sorry this took so long, but here it is, and if you don't wanna know what happens, don't look below._

**Preview for next chapter**

'Zack…he's not dead. Cody, he was a little fighter, and he pulled through. He's not dead, but…' Carey trailed off.

'But what?' Zack said fearfully.

'Zack, Cody's in a…coma.'


	4. Trip and Fall

_I know, I know…I've taken ages (again!) …and I'm sorry about that! I just don't inspiration for this story much. If you don't want it deleted anytime soon, please tell me. I really need to know whether people like it._

_Italics – Zack's thoughts_

_Recap:_

'Sorry, son. Your brother's dead.'

Zack broke down in tears on the floor. 'No, no, no.'

The doctors left the crying boy on the floor, as they knew he needed time alone. Zack crawled over to Cody's bedside.

'Wake up, Cody. Please wake up. Show them you aren't dead. Cody!' Zack screamed at his brother.

'Cody…'

* * *

_Onto the story…_

'Cody! Wake up! Show them you're not dead! Show them!' Zack screamed at his little brother who stayed lifeless and limp in the hospital bed.

'Cody! Come back! Don't leave me here!' Zack shook Cody so hard that he almost fell off the bed. 'You have to wake up!'

Carey walked in. As she tried not to scream at her youngest son just as Zack was doing, she lifted Zack off the ground and cradled him in her arms.

'Cody…I want my brother. Let me see my twin.' Zack mumbled, but he was too distraught to shout.

Carey took her son out of the room and Zack ran off. He ran out of the hospital, not noticing Maddie dashing after him. He walked to the edge of a cliff, the rain soaking him to the skin. He walked right up to the crumbling boundary, past the WARNING sign. The rain was making it slippery to stand but Zack didn't care. He was about to walk over the edge when he heard someone shout his name.

'Zack!' Maddie called. She walked up to the boy whose tears were mixed with the rain.

'What are you doing here?' Zack said, not turning round.

'Don't do it, Zack. Cody wouldn't want you to.'

'Cody's dead. What do I have to live for?!' Zack shouted over the rain.

'You have your mom, and your friends, and…and yourself. Please don't go. I've already lost Cody; don't make me lose you too.' Maddie said, coming closer.

Zack turned round slowly, not noticing the small patch that was slippery than the rest. 'But…half of me is gone. How can I live with a part of me gone?' His voice was slight and soft but Maddie could still hear him.

'I can't relate, Zack. But…please stay. Please?' Maddie said, holding out her hand.

Zack turned round slightly more. He slipped on the patch and fell, grabbing onto the edge of the cliff. 'Whoa!'

'Zack!' Maddie screamed. She fell down onto the stone, grabbing his hand.

'Maddie…?' Zack said, in a small voice. 'Please help me…'

Maddie's heart broke at the pleading in his voice. She pulled him up onto the top of the cliff. Zack was breathing so heavily by the time he was up that Maddie thought he might pass out.

* * *

Zack walked into the hospital, soaked to the skin. Maddie walked behind him, ushering him along. He saw his mother, talking to a doctor. She looked almost happy.

_How can she be happy at a time like this? Her youngest son just died and she's happy?!_

Zack turned round to leave, but Maddie stopped him. She turned him back round and pointed to his mom without a word.

'Fine.' Was Zack's one word. He didn't exactly feel like talking much.

When Carey saw him, she ran up and hugged him. She stroked his hair and kissed his head. Then she knelt down to his level.

'How can you be happy at a time like this?! I can't believe you!' Zack said, starting to cry again. 'Your son's dead, and you're fine with that?!'

'Cody's not dead, Zack.' Carey almost whispered.

'W-What?' Zack stuttered, looking her in the eye for the first time.

'Zack…he's not dead. Cody, he was a little fighter, and he pulled through. He's not dead, but…' Carey trailed off.

'But what?' Zack said fearfully.

'Zack, Cody's in a…coma.'

* * *

_Oh, how I love the qualities of being evil. Mwah-ha-ha-ha! I'm sorry, I couldn't resist. I'd like to thank _**mikromb13**_ for reminding me of this story. And also, the 2__nd__ version of _Dead Inside _will be deleted temporarily as it will become the sequel for the 1__st__ version. _**Mikromb13**_ also helped with that idea. So, any ideas for either version of the story are greatly appreciated! Please R+R!_


	5. Grab My Attention

_I know I haven't updated in ages, and I'm sorry. But I've had major writer's block. Thanks to _**mikromb13 **_for reminding me of this. But it's here, maybe not amazingly good, but it's here._

* * *

'Cody. Wake up. Please wake up. Come on, buddy. I know you're in there somewhere. Cody.'

_So that's what a caring brother sounds like. Interesting._

'I need you.'

_I needed you Zack. You just weren't there for me._

'I'm sorry I wasn't there for you.'

_It's like he can read my mind._

'But you have to admit, you were a bit dorky.'

_Charming._

'But, still…I am so sorry. You don't know how sorry I am. I care about you, bro.'

_Thanks…but it's a bit too late for that._

_Zack starts crying. I can't see him, but I can hear him. I want to tell him it'll be okay, to tell him I'll be alright, to tell him to stop crying. _

'I love you.'

_I love you too, brother. More than you'll ever know._

* * *

**If you took the two most amazingly amazing brothers in the whole entire world, universe even, neither would compare to Cody. I mean, if you put the hundred most selfless, considerate, thoughtful people together in one room, it wouldn't be filled with enough compassion to even get started on my brother. **

**I talk to him constantly. I'll sit beside him, just waiting for a reply. But, I know I'll never get one. Seeing as even if he does wake up, he'll never forgive me for all the things I've said and done. I don't blame him. **

**I really hope I can smooth things over. I love him, and I hope that he knows that, because if he doesn't, I'll have failed as his big brother. Though I may have done that already. **

**I start to pull away from him to grab a soda from the canteen when his lip twitches. Maybe it was trick of the light?**

**I rub my thumb over his hand and start to pull away. But then, I swear I feel his hand twitch this time. I look at him. 'Cody?'**

**Nothing happens, and I start to pull away again. And then, as I turn, my hand is grabbed…**

* * *

Dun-dun-dun!! Please Review.


	6. Gaze

'Zack. Zack, wake up. Zack. Zack!' I was stirred by Maddie shaking me.

'Huh?' I shot up, remembering that Cody had squeezed my hand. 'How is he? How's Cody?'

Maddie looked surprised at my comment. 'No change. Why do you ask?'

'Because he squeezed my hand. Yesterday.' I tried to jog her memory, but she just looked confused.

'Zack, you were asleep yesterday. You slept through the whole day.'

'What?' No. It can't be.

'Cody hasn't done anything since the time he went into a coma. Your mom's been handed the papers that agree to him being taken off life-support.'

Neither she nor I were able to make another sound. I jumped up from my seat in the waiting room and ran to my little brother's room. I saw my mother sitting there, using her lap to sign at the bottom of the blue paper.

'No!' I yelled. 'No, I won't let you!'

'Zack…'

'No!' I reached over and tried to pull the papers from her hand, but my mother had a surprisingly strong grip. 'Mom, you can't!'

'Zachary. You want him out of pain, don't you?' She was obviously trying to keep calm.

'The only way to keep him out of pain is to be with him, to show that we're not going to give up. If you turn off that machine, you'll only be a coward!'

'Zachary! Do not talk to me like that!' She had anger flaring in her eyes. She calmed slightly. 'Zack. I have to. There's no other way. He can't be in a coma for years.'

'I heard a story about this guy that slept for 18 years, and he's perfectly fine.' I knew this was a pretty lame argument but couldn't be bothered to say anything else.

'Do you want your brother in pain?' Did I want my brother in pain?

'No! How can you say that?!'

'Then let him go.' She didn't mean it that harshly but I was in such a tumble to emotions that I slapped her.

My mom looked down at her lap. I looked at my hand, biting my lip. 'I don't want him to die.'

'I know.' She whispered. 'But sometimes you have to do what has to be done.'

'Oh God.' I ran a hand through my hair. 'Oh God.' The steady beeping of Cody's heart machine that I had got used to like the ticking of a clock suddenly caught my attention.

The sound buzzed round the room like a swarm of angry wasps. It got faster, louder, scarier.

I stepped closer to my twin's bed, resting my hand on top of his. I prayed this wasn't another dream. Cody's eyelid twitched. Oh God, no. Please don't be another dream. They slid open and his gaze landed on me.

'Hi Zack.'

**Mikromb13 helped with this. You people must think I'm awful at writing. Please Review.**


	7. Opinions

**Zack's POV**

It's been 3 months since Cody woke up. It took me a while to register the fact that it wasn't another dream. I was in shock for at least a week – I just couldn't believe it.

Cody's going back to school today. He's been at home for a week and supposed to be for another two, but he had a tantrum yesterday about how much school he'd missed. I told him if I was in his position I'd be screaming for joy, but then I realised how selfish and thoughtless that was. The look on his face was enough to realise that.

When he first woke up, I ran out the room, scared that _I_ was going to wake up and realise that he was still the same comatose twin I'd got used to over the past months. It took me a while to realise that sometimes you have to face up to the truth, so I walked back into his room – I was totally not ready for what I saw. My little brother laying in bed with his doctor leaning over him telling him he was going to be just fine.

It was just so odd watching him learning how to sit up with as little pain as possible and walking around and breathing in a particular way to stop it hurting as much. Of course, being Cody, he was stubborn at first, saying that only he knew what was best for him. We persuaded him that he needed to listen, if not for him, then for us, just so we didn't have to see him in so much pain.

**Cody's POV**

I'm scared of going to school. I'm scared of what people will think of me. I'm scared of how they'll look at me. I'm scared of what Zack will do. I'm just scared of everything.

I've given off this fake impression that I _wanted _to go back to school – which I do for the school work; I've missed loads – but I don't want to see everyone there. They'll think I'm handicapped or something. I mean, I was only shot.

Oh.

Okay, so maybe it is a big deal but still. Zack's already been running round after me on hand and foot and I feel really bad. I don't _ask_ him to do anything, either Mom gets him to do it or he does it of his own accord, which is generally what happens.

I was taught how to do stuff that would make it easier, but Zack knows that I'm only doing it for everyone else. I _know _how to do stuff that makes it easier for _me_. Still, I have to admit that Zack has been helping me do stuff and it means I get more quality time with him. I am walking, but I'm not totally capable of everything.

That's another thing that school will take away from me. I want to be able to have fun with my brother, not for everyone to coo over him and how sweet he is for looking after me. He's in a lot of my lessons, which could be a bad thing or a good thing.

Although, there is a good thing that comes out of going to school. I have a proper real excuse for missing gym.

**No POV**

'You sure you're alright for this?' Zack asked his brother as they walked into school.

'Yes, Zack. You've asked me this a million times today.' Cody replied, grinning.

'But are you totally sure that you're ready?' Zack tried again, making it completely obvious he didn't believe him. 'Because we can turn back now if you want…'

'I'll be _fine_.' Cody said, still smiling.

'…Okay. But if you need me, just get someone to come and get me or something, alright?'

Cody sighed. Zack stopped and turned towards him. 'Alright?' he said with more emphasis.

'Yeah, sure, whatever. Just get off my back.' Cody said with irritation.

Zack swallowed. 'Sorry.'

Cody sighed again, but this time he was angry with himself. 'I'm sorry, Zack. It's just that everyone is just on my back and…' he trailed off, staring in front of him.

Zack frowned. 'What? Cody. Cody, what is it? What's wrong?'

'That's…' Cody started. He slowly lifted his hand to point in front of him. '…that's the place he…' he looked down. 'That's the place I was shot.'

Zack looked up from staring at him. 'Oh…right…' He too stared at the place, replaying the scene in his head.

Eventually, he snapped out of it and grabbed Cody's wrist, pulling him through the school gates. 'It's okay, buddy. He's not gonna hurt you anymore, alright?' he said, staring into Cody's face.

'Yeah…yeah…I know that…' Cody said, licking his dry lips.

'Good. Okay, come on.' Zack wrapped an arm round his shoulders and led him into his first day of school in months…

**Please Review. **


End file.
